Naruto Voorhees?
by Shadowlord1329
Summary: One night two terrible events happened One Naruto was severly burned by Fugaku near the Hero monument Two The Uchiha Clan was massacared by Itachi Two People share one goal KILL ITACHI will Sasuke and Naruto make it Bloodline Naruto Naru/Saku might be a Harem Godlike in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Voorhees?

Friday the 13th/Naruto Crossover

Summary: When Naruto touches the Hero Monument after being Severally burned his mother appears telling Naruto of a Bloodline that no one has seen since the Sage Bloodline and Dark Naruto Naru/Saku friendly Sasuke A/N I changed the Kyuubi attack and Naruto's birthday to October 13th a Friday so the bloodline makes since

Our Blonde Hero was dragged by this latest mob to the hero monument. The mob was nailing Naruto to a cross like obiect the only difference it was upside down.

"Burn Demon "

"Yeah Burn in hell where you belong"

"You have lived for too long."

Naruto had a look of Fear.

Suddenly Naruto smelt kerosene being poured on him and the cross.

"Fire Style Grand Fireball Jutsu." A Ninja said.

Naruto looked at the ninja as the Fireball started to form

'Fugaku Uchiha I will see you in Hell ' Naruto thought as he started to burn.

The mob left thinking he was finally going to die.

Naruto's upside down crossbroke and he fell backwards.

Naruto grabbed the Stone only to feel a warm glow as souls poured into him.

Knowledge of Fire style, Wind Style, Water Style , Earth Style, and Lightning Style flooded his mind.

Naruto Passed out.

**Naruto's Mindscape.**

Naruto woke up in the woods or at least that's what he thought.

"Camp Crystal lake What the Hell." Naruto said.

"Hello my son." A red Haired woman said.

The woman 5'3" with a slim figure and a weird sword in her hand.

"My boy when will they learn that no matter what they do to you, you can never die it is your curse only when your soul is taken from your body by the Death God himself will you ever die.

"Who are you and what are you talking About.

"One of Our Ancestors had a brother his Name was Jason Voorhees. He like you was Born on Friday the 13th and also was almost killed by cruelty." The woman said.

"WHO ARE YOU." Naruto screamed.

"Kushina Uzumaki." Kushina said.

"**Hello Kit."** A huge fox appeared next to Kushina.

"You are the Kyuubi but the fourth killed you." Naruto said.

"**I'm a DEMON you idiot do you think a mere mortal could kill me." **Kyuubi said.

"Son Your Father sealed him in you." Kushina said.

"Who is he." Naruto said.

_Ki Ki Ki Ki_

_Ma ma ma ma_

"The Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze is your Father." Kushina said.

Naruto felt rage coursing through him.

"He cursed me to be hated I was beaten everyday in the orphanage I was called every name in the book they even rewarded those who hurt me." Naruto said

Kushina grew angry.

"Rise Naruto Get your Vengance on the man who burned you when you wound an Uzumaki you better finish the job or we will hunt you." Kushina said. Handing him the sword.

**Real world**

Naruto woke in the Hospital

"UCHIHA!" Naruto screamed Scaring the Third Hokage next to him.

"Naruto Calm down What's going on." The Third said.

"Fugaku Uchiha Burned me and now I have awoken my Bloodline now I must destroy him." Naruto said.

"Naruto, Fugaku died last night his own son Slaughtered the entire Clan." The Hokage said.

"Who robbed me of my vengeance." Naruto said.

"Itachi Uchiha." The Third said.

_Ki KI Ki Ki_

_Ma Ma Ma Ma_

Naruto lifted his arms and found that he was holding two objects

One was the Strange sword he was given by his mother in his mindscape

The other was a Hockey Mask.

Naruto smirked.

Saratobi went pale at the site of the two Legendary objects.

'Naruto Discovered his Heritage If what he said is correct then he unlocked Jason's Curse.' Saratobi thought

**Time skip After the graduation exams.**

Naruto sat on the swing with a black plated Headband showing that he was Rookie of the year.

**Flashback After Naruto got out of the hospital**

Naruto walked into Class with a dark blue Jumpsuit with his Machete sheathed and his Hockey mask on his face.

Iruka was shaking as he saw his worse nightmare.

'Jason Voorhees but the Shinagami ate his soul he can't be alive again.' Iruka said.

"Naruto, please remove your mask." Mizuki said.

'That was Naruto.' Iruka thought.

Naruto removed his mask.

Sakura looked at Naruto's body language it was similar to Her Sasuke Kun

Sasuke noticed a fellow avenger sitting next to him.

"Dobe, Whats wrong with you." Sasuke said.

Everybody looked at Naruto.

"Your Father tried to Kill me by Burning me next to the Hero Monument." Naruto said.

Iruka and the whole Class except Sakura gasped.

Sakura saw the whole thing she was the one who told the Hokage what happened.

"Well my brother killed him so…" Sasuke saw the look of pure rage in Naruto's eyes.

"Your Brother robbed me of my revenge so I must train so I can Destroy him." Naruto said.

Sasuke smiled he found someone who wants Itachi dead as he did.

"I think we can be good friends." Sasuke said.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and smiled

"I guess we have a common goal." Naruto said.

The entire class paled as the two avengers shook hands.

'Itachi better watch his back if a Descendant of Jason Voorhees is after him he is as good as dead.' Iruka thought as he just got a letter from the Hokage.

**Time skip the very next year**

Naruto and his new Friend Sasuke were training in the Uchiha District.

"So you are the son of the Fourth." Sasuke said.

"Yes But I can't get my inheritance until I am a genin," Naruto said.

Naruto smashed the boulder Sasuke replaced himself with shocking the Uchiha.

Sakura was spying on Sasuke and Naruto and was also shocked.

"My Bloodline is really a curse since I was born on Friday the 13th and I nearly died by cruelty the curse activated I am indestructible super strong and can regenerate ." Naruto said.

"That great right." Sauske said.

"Not when you feel like you are about to die only to have that release ripped from you." Naruto said.

Sasuke now understood why his curse was horrible.

Sakura started to look at Naruto in a new light.

She walked up to Naruto and Hugged him

Naruto tensed but felt warmth.

"Naruto Kun I'm so sorry." Sakura said.

'KUN!' Sasuke and Naruto Thought in unison.

Sakura kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't lose yourself on the road to vengeance." Sakura said.

Naruto looked at the pink Haired beauty and realized he didn't have to really get vengeance against Itachi for himself anymore.

"Sasuke I will help you get stronger so you can Kill Itachi for the both of us." Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed in relief.

Oh good because I thought we would have to kill him at the same time." Sasuke said.

Naruto stared at Sakura's ass as she left.

"Damn she has got an ass that won't quit." Naruto muttered to himself.

Sakura Knew Naruto was staring (come on we all know women have a sixth sense when it comes to their body) she popped her hips in a seductive way.

"Hey Lover boy back to training." Sasuke said.

Naruto laughed as he went back to training.

**Present time**

Naruto trained hard surpassing everyone in class making him the Rookie of the year, A title he shared with Sasuke.

"Hey Dobe." Sasuke said.

Naruto turned to see Sasuke.

"You still jealous of them for having their Families pick them up." Sasuke said.

"Unlike you Teme I never knew my mom I only have her soul in my mindscape to keep me company." Naruto said.

Sasuke smiled Naruto told him Last night about the Fox.

"So The third said he has a pair of Sharingan eyes for you since your eyes are still a little damaged from last year.

**Last year**

Naruto was walking alone when a Ninja slashed his eyes

"A demon like you should never be a ninja."

Naruto grabbed his throat and lifted him as his eyes began to regenerate.

"If I'm a demon then this village would be burnt to the ground and I would piss on the ashes everyday." Naruto said.

He released the ninja

The ninja ran away only to get captured by Anbu.

The third checked Naruto's eyes when he appeared.

"I have several eyes preserved in a scroll would you like them to replace your eyes." The third said to his surrogate Grandson.

"I would like the Sharingan if you can get it." Naruto said.

"Why would you want those eyes you already have one bloodline." Saratobi said.

"Well old man Sasuke is like a brother to me and I would like to have the same dojutsu as him so we will really be brothers." Naruto said.

'**You know kit once you gain those eyes your DNA will have to be Altered to allow your future children to gain the Sharingan too." **The Fox said.

"Naruto we are related to the Uchihas my grandfather was Madara." Kushina said.

'Then why don't I have it?'Naruto thought.

"Well It was because Madara sealed the Sharingan on my mother so no one outside the Clan can have it since he raped my grandmother." Kushina said.

Naruto growled in his head as he returned to the conversation with Saratobi

"Ok Naruto I will get the eyes ready when you graduate next year." The third Hokage left

**Present**

"Tomorrow I will have the Sharingan then we will be blood brothers." Naruto said.

"Yeah Blood Brothers." Sasuke said.

Five hours Later Naruto was on the operating table.

"Ok Naruto I have all of the pro Naruto doctors in here to operate on you so you don't have to worry about these doctors trying to killing you even though no one can." Saratobi said.

Naruto and the doctors chuckled as The Third left.

"Ok Naruto are you ready to become Sasuke's blood brother." The lead surgeon said touched that Naruto and Sasuke were the closest friends in the village.

"Yeah Doc we both are." Naruto said.

While Naruto was getting his new eyes Sasuke and Sakura were in the waiting room.

"Sasuke after this will you move in with Naruto." Sakura said hoping that her would be boyfriend wouldn't be alone in the Namikaze manor.

"Yes I will merge the Namikaze and Uchiha fortune and districts together we will be brothers in every since of the word." Sasuke said happy for the first time since before the Massacare.

Saratobi smiled as he viewed this from his crystal ball.

Two days later Naruto was Talking to Sasuke while the Third was Drawing up the merger contract stating that Naruto and Sasuke both get a seat on the council and neither one can take anything away from the other that way Danzo or the elders won't convince Sasuke to rob Naruto of his inheritance.

"Ok Naruto in two weeks I will need you to come to the Tower with your brother here and we will finalize it." Saratobi said.

"What did the council say about this." Naruto said.

"They didn't do anything they kiss my ass all the time remember." Sasuke said.

"I knew that would be useful someday." Naruto said in a joking manner

"Shut up dode." Sasuke said laughing at his Blood brother's joke.

Two weeks later Naruto and Sasuke signed the Merger

"Congrats now You two are brothers in law and I put in a lot of clauses stating that no one can destroy this merger not even me." Saratobi said.

Naruto smiled Danzo will be so pissed

Meanwhile in Root HQ

"I'M SO FUCKING PISSED!" Danzo screamed.

"Not only can't we get our hands on the Fourth's Stuff but now I'm booted off of the Uchiha Clan seat." Danzo said.

"Well I guess its over then." Homaru said.

"No its not we just need to kill them both then we can get both of the fortunes and property." Danzo said.

Naruto and Sasuke walked down to the secret room in the Now Namikaze/Uchiha District

"Ok Naruto there are a lot of Jutsu down here that the Uchiha copied over the years explain to me again why are we down here." Sasuke said.

"I'm looking for fire jutsu because I have an idea for a jutsu but I have to see if such a jutsu exists." Naruto said.

"Whats your idea." Sasuke said.

"Fire Clone." Naruto said.

"No Fire is way to unstable to make a Clone unless you have mastered Fire Manipulation no one has reached that level yet." Sasuke said.

"Ok then we need a teacher to help us." Naruto said.

"Kakashi maybe." Sasuke said.

"Maybe." Naruto said.

Naruto went to the hero monument and spotted his Sensei.

"Oh hello Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Can you help me with Fire Manipulation." Naruto said.

"Why would you need help in that." Kakashi said.

"I plan on creating fire Clones." Naruto said.

"Ok Naruto Here are some books on Chakra theory, Chakra manipulation, and a Scroll on fire element training I want you to study these with your shadow clones but first lets see what your affinity is." Kakashi handed Naruto some Chakra paper.

"Just channel some Chakra into the paper and we wil….." As soon as Naruto touched the paper it spilt into fourths one caught fire, one was soaked, one crumbled,and the last piece crinkled.

"A MAJOR AFFINITY FOR ALL ELEMENTS HOLY HELL!" Kakashi screamed.

Saratobi saw this on the Ball and fell out of his chair.

"Holy shit Naruto I must get him the Best Teachers in all of Fire Country ." Saratobi said writing a letter to his students Tsunade and Jiraiya

The next day Saratobi heard this outside the door.

"Tsunade sama welcome…."

"GET OUT OF MY WAY BITCH!" Tsunade kicked the door down.

Jiraya smashed the window.

"Ok You are paying for the Damages." Saratobi said.

"I DON"T CARE SENSEI IS IT TRUE HAS POOR NARUTO GOT IT!" Tsunade screamed.

"What she said." Jiraya said.

"Yes Naruto has Jason's Curse." Saratobi said.

"And you said his eyes were Damaged." Jiraya said.

"He got a Sharingan Transplant a few weeks ago." Saratobi said.

"Are you trying to get him targeted even more you know once Orochimaru finds out that kid is as good as curse marked." Jiraiya said.

"Goodluck with that." Naruto walked in.

"My body is host to the nine tailed fox and the curse will destroy any foreign soul so his jutsu will get him killed." Naruto said.

Tsunade glomped Naruto.

"Oh its so good that you are alive I'M GOING TO KILL THE ELDERS, oh my sweet Godson." Tsunade said.

Naruto blushed as he never thought he would see boobs this big

"Lucky bastard." Jiraiya said.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Tsunade punched Jiraiya out the window

Unfortunately poor Jiraiya landed on the womens side of the hot springs.

"PERVERT!" The women proceeded to beat the shit out of him.

Naruto walked up to The Hokage.

"Why are two of the three Sannin Here calling me Godson." Naruto asked

"YOU NEVER TOLD HIM SENSEI!" Tsunade roared.

"Jiraiya and Tsunade are your Godparents." Saratobi said

Tsunade punched Saratobi

**End of Chapter**

**Omake Alternate Godparent reveal.**

Naruto walked up to The Hokage.

"Why are two of the three Sannin Here calling me Godson." Naruto asked

"YOU NEVER TOLD HIM SENSEI!" Tsunade roared.

"Jiraiya and Tsunade are your FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Saratobi said while hovering in the air acting crazy

"O….KAY Walk away slowly now." Naruto whispered to Tsunade.

Both smiled and waved as they backed out of the office.

**Alright be sure to Read and review or you will end up like poor Jiraya**

**Jiraya: FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI JUST REVIEW THE WOMEN TRIED TO CASTRATE ME WITH A RUSTY BUTTER KNIFE!**

**Me: Ok Jiraiya I won't let them do that **

**Ladies: Where is he**

**Me: HMMM He's in the Closet**

**Jiraiya: YOU FUCKING BASTARD!**

**Me: Ki Ki Ki Ki Ma Ma Ma Ma**


	2. RevelationsSakura's love

**Chapter 2 Revealations**

Sarutobi fell back

"Damn it all Tsunade why did you do that!" Sarutobi said.

"That was insensitive." Tsunade said.

Naruto looked at a mission scroll it was labeled C rank

"Hey old man whats that mission." Naruto said.

"That is the first solo mission I'm giving you." Sarutobi said.

"No I want my team with me Old man." Naruto said.

"Its just an escort mission." Sarutobi said.

"I may need backup." Naruto said.

"ANBU" Sarutobi said.

"Hai Hokage sama." A Cat masked ANBU said.

"Get the rest of Team 7 tell them to pack for a long term mission." Sarutobi said.

"Hai" The ANBU said.

Naruto went to the mansion and started packing.

"Yo Bro we got a mission." Sasuke said.

"Yep its time to show What the World what the Sharingan Brothers are all about." Naruto said.

"No Doubt." Sasuke said.

Mean while in The Tower.

"So you said he was burned near the monument did he touch it." Jiraiya said.

"Yes and I checked the souls are gone." Sarutobi said.

"I can't believe he discovered Orochimaru's prototype to learning all jutsu that seal was very tempermental all it would of took was one scratch in the right place or blood hitting the stone which in this case is the latter to release the seal and Naruto gained all of those souls." Jiraiya said.

"Which Explains the Major affinity for all elements." Tsunade said.

"Combine that with both the Sharingan and the Curse.." Jiraiya said.

"He is a walking indestructible Jutsu Library." Sarutobi said.

"Is he a god?" Tsunade said

"No in terms of chakra yes in power no not yet he is a low Kage at best." Jiraiya said.

"So do you think we should tell the council." Sarutobi said.

"No they will want to lock him up or experiment on him" Tsunade said.

"Then Naruto would kill them." Jiraiya said.

Meanwhile on the trail to the wave.

"Naruto um I was wondering how are you so strong?" Sakura asked.

Naruto turned to her and smirked under his hockey mask

"You don't want to know" Naruto said

"Ha!" Sasuke said

"No Naruto I'm serious." Sakura said Kakashi listened in trying to figure out just how powerful His sensei's son really was.

"Hold on a sec I will be right back." Naruto said putting on his Mask and un sheathing Machete.

"Hey Fucktards next time you want to get the drop on someone using water Genjutsu Check the weather report." Naruto Yelled as he slashed the puddle killing one of the ninja hiding in the puddle

"My brother!" The other ninja said.

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't the Demon Brother's Let me guess You are after the Bridge builder." Naruto said.

"Yes Gato ordered his death." Mezo the remaining Demon Brother said.

"Hmm You know I don't understand why would a rich man like Gato wouldn't want the bridge built." Sasuke said.

"I don't know ether Sasuke but he is in our way so do we kill him or send him to Ibiki and Anko Chan." Naruto said.

"CHAN YOU BASTARD I LOVE HER!" Kakashi said.

"Um Sensei Naruto views Anko as a close friend he does that to all the females he knows well while in the village but on a mission he address the person By their name and Next time you call my brother a bastard I will not hesitate to kill you Sensei." Sasuke said. leaking his Killer intent.

Kakashi smiled as he sweated.

Sakura noticed Naruto's Hockey mask

"Jason Voorhees." Sakura said.

"What about that Psycho." Kakashi said.

"Naruto's Mask and Machete even the clothes are similar to the Crystal Lake Slasher." Sakura said.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and put two and two together

"You have it don't you." Kakashi said.

"The Curse yeah Kakashi sensei I do." Naruto said.

Sakura cried a little.

"You can never die no matter what anybody does to you." Kakashi said with a little envy.

"Yeah but outliving your loved ones isn't the best ability." Naruto said.

Kakashi withdrew his envy at that moment.

"So Old man why is Gato trying to kill you." Naruto said.

"Gato has been oppressing us for years stealing all of our food money and women." Tanuza said.

"So team since this C rank just went s rank due to missing ninja do you want to continue." Kakashi said.

Naruto lifted the Bridge Builder on his shoulders and leapt from tree to tree.

"I guess that settles that argument." Sasuke said following his Brother.

"Lets go Sakura." Kakashi said.

**Two hours later**

Naruto put the bridge builder down as he boarded the boat

"Naruto, um Could you please take off your mask." Sakura said.

Naruto removed his mask.

"What did you want me to take off my mask for." Naruto said.

Sakura kissed his cheek.

"You shouldn't hide your handsome face." Sakura said.

Sasuke smiled as he saw his bro getting the love he deserved maybe two years ago he would of demanded that Sakura to be with him but he grew since then besides he liked a civilian girl and They met in the most awkward way

**Flashback two years ago**

Sasuke was fuming Naruto just kicked his ass yet again he was so mad he bumped into someone.

"Ouch watch where you are going dickweed." A red headed girl said.

"Who are you?" Sasuke said.

"Suki Yamaki and could you stop grabbing my boobs." Suki said.

Sasuke blushed as he quickly removed his hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Sasuke said sharply.

"Whats your name perv." Suki said.

"I AM AN UCHIHA AND WE ARE NOT PERVS." Sasuke said.

"Whats your first name." Suki said smiling.

"Sasuke." Sasuke said.

"Well then Sasuke…." Suki kissed his cheek while handing him an address

"This is where I live maybe you can come over and we can hang out don't worry I will fight off your fan club." Suki said.

"O….K." Sasuke said blushing.

"Bye Tiger." Suki said.

Sasuke blinked.

"What just happened." Sasuke said.

**End Flashback**

Since that day Sasuke always hung out with Suki he eventually fell for the Red head he loves it when she calls him Tiger he even came out of his emo shell but only when she is around He's an Uchiha after all he has an image to uphold.

Kakashi smiled at Sakura she finally stopped chasing Sasuke and started chasing Naruto who really needs the love.

"Sensei I promise to help your son by making him as happy as possible." Kakashi thought to himself.

Naruto suddenly heard a rustle in the bushes as they got off the boat.

Naruto threw a Kunai.

The rabbit ran out.

"White but its summer not winter." Naruto thought.

"EVERYBODY DUCK!" Kakashi yelled.

A huge sword impaled itself in a tree

Standing on the sword was Zabuza

"Demon of the mist." Naruto said.

"Wow a genin actually knows who I am." Zabuza said

Naruto went through a series of handsigns.

**Ice Style: White Whale Jutsu.**

Suddenly a huge white Whale collided with the Demon

"Damn kid." Zabuza said.

Kakashi was shocked

"Naruto how do you know that jutsu." Kakashi said.

"I don't know." Naruto said.

Naruto started doing handsigns

**Wind style Great breakthrough.**

Naruto slammed his hands on his stomach launching a huge wave of wind.

Zabuza was cut up he could barely get a move in edge wise it seems like he was predicting his moves.

Naruto activated his Sharingan which had three tomes in each eye.

"So You have the Sharingan." Zabuza said as both Naruto and he went through handsigns.

**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu**

**Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu.**

Both Dragons collided but Naruto's Lightining Dragon shocked Zabuza

Kakashi joined the battle revealing his Sharingan .

"I don't have time for you." Zabuza went through hand signs

**Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu**

Kakashi was trapped in a water bubble

Naruto ran at Zabuza only to have a water clone smash his mask covered face.

The Mask fell off shattering revealing a cold pair of eyes.

"Time to die." Naruto said.

Just as Naruto was about to strike a pair of Sebon come towards Zabuza but Naruto grabbed them.

A masked person landed next to Zabuza.

"Well looks like your friend has arrived to take you away." Naruto said decapitating 'Haku' when in reality placed a heavy genjutsu on both Haku and Zabuza

"I can't let that happen." Naruto said knocking Zabuza and the real Haku out.

"Kakashi grab the girl I will deal with Zabuza maybe we can get some answers." Naruto said.

Both ninja grab the two missing nin But Naruto grabbed the Sword and stored it on his back via Chakra

Naruto tied up Zabuza but kept his hands separated so he couldn't make hand signs,

Haku was tied to the next Chair next him under a medical coma.

"Wake up Zabi Zabi." Naruto said.

Zabuza woke up looking around

"Ok Zabuza I want to play a game you tell us where Gato is we won't kill This girl for real." Naruto said pointing to the comatose girl

"HAKU! Damn you who are you punk." Zabuza said

"Naruto Voorhees Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto said.

"Voorhees but they were wiped out." Zabuza said.

"My mother wasn't." Naruto said

"Hey that's mine." Zabuza said indicating the sword.

"Not anymore its not." Naruto said slapping the Demon of the mist

"You got some balls kid taking my sword and slapping a seven swordsman." Zabuza said.

"Wheres Gato." Kakashi said

"Sensei back off you are stepping on my dick man." Naruto said.

"Tell me where gato is now before I start hacking parts off the female over there and yes we checked." Naruto said.

"How did you know." Zabuza said.

"Her scent that and Sasuke saw her panties." Naruto said.

"DOBE!" Sasuke said looking embarrassed.

"Ok hes in his mansion north of here but he hired another ninja Ao the missing nin from Konoha." Zabuza said.

Naruto's ears perked up at Ao

"Looks like I will be recovering Konoha property." Naruto said.

"We got a week before Gato wonders where Zabuza and Haku are lets go train." Naruto said.

"Why bother Gato will kill you." Inari said.

"Kid theres one thing you need to know.

Naruto stabbed himself in the heart with a kunai and stood there bleeding black blood.

"I can't die." Naruto said pulling out the Kunai.

Inari was pale and started throwing up.

"Um Naruto Your Sharingan is still on." Sasuke said.

Naruto deactivated his dojutsu.

"Ok Clean up in aisle 12." Naruto said sarcastically

Naruto walked into his room when he spots Sakura sitting on his bed

"Naruto your blood is Black but is your heart also I mean showing that kid that you can't die was horrible you scared him you scared me too." Sakura said touching his face

"I'm sorry you both had to see that." Naruto said.

"What happened to the Happy go Lucky idiot that I fell for." Sakura said.

"Hes right here when I'm on a mission I'm all serious plus I'm not that much of an idiot." Naruto said.

"Please Naruto don't ever change Back When I was after Sasuke you were always there for me comforting me and I started falling for you and your true smile but I need to know with your bloodline you will be subject to the CRA I just want to ask am I going to be your first wife." Sakura said.

Naruto kisses her gently

"Of course my dear I love you just like I'm going to all of my wives equally now hon you should go back to your room we may be 13 but I don't think Kakashi will like us sleeping in the same bed." Naruto said.

"Awww You are a tease Naruto Kun." Sakura said as she left.

Naruto grabbed the Decapitating Craving Knife (Zabuza's sword's translated name I'm only going English names here no Fire release shit just Fire Style.) and poured some of his black blood on the blade suddenly he was pulled into his mind

**Mindscape**

_Ki Ki Ki Ki _

_Ma Ma Ma Ma_

Naruto came upon the camp again spotting a figure that Looked Like Zabuza

_**Hello Naruto so you want me to accept you as my master well you got the first part right now for the second part I must read your soul." The Figure said.**_

Naruto felt the sentient being search his soul

_**It appears that you have many souls one of which will shock your sensei." The figure said.**_

**End of Chapter**

**What is this soul That Naruto Contains Why will it shock Kakashi Just Who is Naruto Now Man or Immortal Monster find out next time**


End file.
